El mensaje oculto
by xGoldRosesx
Summary: Gazelle está harto ,de unas pintadas que están por todo el instituto,¡Quien ha sido!.Yaoi.BurnxGazelle


Otra clase,clases aburridas,clases entretenidas,hay muchos tipos soy alguien muy interesado,casi todo me interesa,soy muy curioso estan hablando por mi espalda me interesa,alguien dibujado ,en la mesa de enfrente,¿Qué será lo que esta dibujando?.Estamos en clase de matemáticas,me siento en la tercera fila, el profesor esta pasando lista, como de costumbre.

-Suzuno Fuusuke-dijo el profesor, no me gusta que me llamen así prefiero Gazelle,ya me acostumbre a que todos mis amigos me llamarán así.

Levanté la mano para afirmar mi asistencia, siguió diciendo nombres.

-Haruya Nagumo-otro al que le pasaba lo mismo que a mi, el prefería Burn, en clase se quedó un gran silencio, repitió su nombre ,pero nadie respondía, me di la vuelta y mire a su asiento, vacío.

Ese chico es muy raro, casi nunca viene a clase, no hace los deberes, suspende. Pero a mi me da un poco igual, ahora lo que me importa,son unas palabras que están escritas por todo el instituto. No entiendo nada, son como garabatos,en mi mesa había una escrita,lo he intentado borrar, pero se queda solo un poco borroso. Acabaron las clases, y me dirigí al jardín de atrás ,ahí se puede estar tranquilo me senté debajo de un arból,y saqué un libro de texto.

-Perdona,Gazelle-dijo una voz suave y dulce,una chica muy guapa se me acercó con unas amigas,todas sonrojadas.

-Querrías comer con nosotras, he cocinado esto para ti-me ofreció un gran almuerzo.

-No lo siento, ahora mismo tengo que estudiar,pero gracias por ofrecerlo, estoy encantado, de que os hayáis tomado tantas molestias por mi-

-Esta bien, toma te dejo esto aquí-dejó el almuerzo a mi lado y se largo.

De repente sentí como una bellota me daba en la cabeza,miré para arriba y vi un rostro conocido.

-El popular Gazelle, siempre rechazando a las más guapas, que cruel,¿no eres curioso?-Dijo Burn bajando de una rama de un árbol.

-Yo también me alegro de verte. Y que sepas me da igual que una chica sea las más guapa, y no estoy interesado en salir con alguien que no me atrae-

-¿Entonces en que estas interesado?

-En otras cosas, sabes las chicas dicen que soy un chico diez. Un chico atractivo, que siempre va a clase, y que aprueba y..-En ese momento Burn me interrumpió .

-¡Si es verdad eres perfecto, lo dice todo el mundo ,y eso a veces me saca de quicio!

-Tranquilízate ,yo no soy perfecto, la perfección no existe-

-Ehh..-él se quedó sin palabras, aproveché que estaba con él para preguntarle sobre las pintadas.

-Sabes algo de las pintadas que últimamente están por todo el instituto-

-¡Yo no se nada!

-¡Vale!-No ha sido buena idea preguntarle.

-¿Pero si encuentran al que hizo las pintadas que le pasará?.

-No se.

Parece estar muy interesado en el tema, puede que lo hiciera él no me extrañaría tiene tiempo de sobra. Esta claro que no me dirá ,tendré que convencerle, cogí el almuerzo ,y se lo enseñé.

-No creo que pueda comerme todo esto yo solo, quieres.

-Enserio ¡Por supuesto!-se sentó a mi lado, muy entusiasmado .Cuando iba a coger la comida la aparte.

-Se sincero ¿has sido tú?-

-¡Que no!-Se marchó muy enfadado, creo que la poca confianza que él tenia se ha perdido .Me sentía un poco mal, fui a buscarlo, no quiero tener mala relación con nadie, cogí el almuerzo y fui tras él. Estaba detrás de él, y le escuchaba murmurar.

-No te enfades -le dije, tocando le un hombro, de repente el se giró ,y me puso contra la pared, presionando mi pecho sobre ella, justo al lado de una de las pintadas.

-Yo no estoy enfadado, te voy a ser sincero yo no he hecho esas pintadas.

Apareció un jugador del equipo de Burn, con un rotulador negro.

-Señor tengo que seguir haciendo esas pintadas de amor sobre Gazelle-

Creo que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-¡Vete!

-¡Si señor!-Que significarían todas esas pintadas, son de amor para mi.

-Así que fuiste tu, que significan-Sentí algo apoyándose en mi hombro, Burn estaba sobre mí.Por que el corazón me latía, tan rápido, ¡Para!creo que se me va a salir del pecho.

-No vale, cada vez que veo a las chicas acercarse a ti, me pongo muy nervioso, no lo soporto-Acaso él estaba celoso, me rodeó con sus brazos y me abrazo fuertemente.

-Quiero que seas solamente mió-Esa frase retumbaba en mi cabeza-Las frases significaban, cosas como Gazelle y Burn,y halagos-Eso me hizo ponerme rojo, este sentimiento era amor, miré a Burn, y le aparté, puse mi mano en su nuca, y le presioné sobre mis labios, sentí como su lengua reaccionaba y jugaba con la mia. Él me agarró la cara, y se apartó.

-Tu me perteneces-dijo en voz baja, y se lanzó a mi cuello, sentía con succionaba hasta dejarme marca, ahora era suyo.

Al día siguiente apareció por clase,y pidió disculpas por las pintadas,y que no culparán al amigo que no había sido culpa suya, en clases me mandó varias notas:

``Te espero donde siempre ´´

Cuando acabaron las clases, esperé en el lugar de siempre, se hacia tarde ,y él no venia. Cuando me iba a marchar,vi que llegaba con un cubo de pintura.

-Lo siento, pero me castigaron, y no pude llegar a tiempo, lo he intentado acabar a tiempo, ahora veo lo que me he pasado con las pintadas-

Se le veía triste, se sentó a mi lado ,a descansar, tenía las manos y la ropa llenas de pintura.

-No pasa nada,pero es verdad te pasaste-

-Lo se-intentó tocarme pero no lo hizo al ver que tenía las manos manchada quería que me tocará, quería sentir sus manos cálidas en mi cara, así que no lo dude ,y le cogí sus manos y se las puse en mi cara, aunque las tenia llenas de pintura seguían siendo igual de cálidas.

-Te…te voy a manchar- nervioso desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, esta situación no me gustaba, le agarre, y le acerque a mis labios.

-Tonto…-le besé apasionadamente, mi lengua se movía con la suya,apoye mis labios en los suyos, y le mire a los ojos,y le seguí besando,yo ya era suyo, él tenia que ser mío,por que le deseaba, así que acaricie su cuello, y le empecé a dar pequeños besos,de abajo a arriba, cuando ya estaba al final, empecé succionar, ya era mío y de nadie más.

-Gazelle-dijo con una voz suave,y con un poco de placer,mi instinto salio, y le empecé a meter mi manos por debajo de la camisa.

-Te quiero-dijo el con la misma voz que antes, mi corazón va a explotar,empezó a deslizar su mano por mi pierna, acariciándomela.

-¡Oye tú, donde estás!-un profesor apareció por la esquina, echando humo por la cabeza,Burn se colocó la ropa rápido,y se puso de pie.

El profesor me miró de arriba abajo,creo que yo estaba colorado,muy colorado.

-¿Por qué estas lleno de pintura?-como respondo yo a eso.

-Bueno profe para que me buscaba-Burn me ayudó,menos mal.

-¡Tu llamas a eso pintar,te has dejado la mitad!-estaba muy alterado,puede que Burn,lo hiciera mal por hacerlo tan rápido

-Ahora mismo voy-él profesor se marchó y esperó a Burn en la esquina,antes de que se fuera le tenía que decir algo,me acerqué a él y en el oído le murmuré.

-Te quiero.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Mi primer Fanfic,espero que os haya gustado,en está historia ellos son chicos `normales´de instituto,no os extrañéis si veis más de esta parejita.Y perdonar por los fallos.**

**¡Muchas gracias!**


End file.
